Doctor's Daughter, The Master's Wife
by NutterButter123
Summary: Starts From Utopia
1. Utopia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

 **She is played by Christine Baranski in this chapter**

* * *

I sat in the corner of the room as my husband went to find the 'Doctor that arrived a while ago. Chantho waited by the door for him to come back, I had the feeling that she liked him, in a romantic way, but I didn't care, he was my husband, and that's how it will stay. He came back in with a man wearing a pinstripe suit and brown trench coat, a coloured woman and a rather handsome man. My husband started showing the man with the suit, his equipment as Chantho said hello

"Chan welcome tho." she greeted  
"Now, this is the gravitisimal accelerator. It's past its best but it works." Yana said "And over here is the footprint impellor system. Now, do you know anything about end time gravity"  
"Hello. Who are you?" the blank woman asked  
"Chan Chantho tho."  
"But we can't get it to harmonise." I added for for my husband making them look at me "Captain Jack Harkness." the man who seemed very flirty held out his hand to me "Stop it." ordered the Doctor

"Can't I say hello to anyone?" Jack asked annoyed  
"I'm Jean. Yana's Wife" I shook his hand polity  
"So, what have we got here?" Jack asked  
"And all this feeds into the rocket?" The doctor asked  
"Yeah, except without a stable footprint, you see, we're unable to achieve escape velocity. If only we could harmonise the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it. What do you think, Doctor? Any ideas?" Yana asked as I went back to my book  
"Well, er, basically, sort of, not a clue." he shrugged

"Nothing?"  
"I'm not from around these parts. I've never seen a system like it. Sorry." the doctor sighed  
"No, no. I'm sorry. It's my fault. There's been so little help.~" Yana rubbed a hand over his face  
The coloured girl walked over to the table in front of me and pulled a transparent container from Jack's backpack. It contains a hand.  
"Oh, my God. You've got a hand? A hand in a jar. A hand in a jar in your bag."  
"But that, that, that's my hand." the Doctor cried out, _His Hand!?_ I looked at him, he had _Both_ his hands  
"I said I had a Doctor detector." Jack smirked  
"Chan is this a tradition amongst your people tho?"  
"Not that I know. What do you mean, that's your hand? You've got both your hands, I can see them." I stated confused  
"Long story. I lost my hand Christmas Day, in a swordfight." he waved it off  
"What? And you grew another hand?" Martha asked doubtfully  
"Er, yeah, yeah, I did. Yeah. Hello." he wiggled his fingers at her  
"Might I ask, what species are you?" I asked stepping beside my husband  
"Time Lord, last of. Heard of them? Legend or anything? Not even a myth? Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling."  
"Chan it is said that I am the last of my species too tho." Chantho said sadly  
"Sorry, what was your name?" Doctor asked  
"My assistant and good friend, Chantho. A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge." Yana explained  
"The city outside, that was yours?"

"Chan the conglomeration died tho."  
"Conglomeration." the doctor clapped his hands and grinned "That's what I said."  
"You're supposed to say sorry." Jack said  
I blocked out the rest until Jack spoke  
"So what about those things outside? The Beastie Boys. What are they?" he asked  
"We call them the Futurekind, which is a myth in itself, but it's feared they are what we will become, unless we reach Utopia." I said  
"And Utopia is?" the doctor asked  
"Oh, every human knows of Utopia. Where have you been?" I asked incredulously  
"Bit of a hermit."  
"A hermit with friends?" Yana asked doubtfully

"Hermits United. We meet up every ten years and swap stories about caves. It's good fun, for a hermit. So, er, Utopia?" he rambled  
Yana showed them a display on the gravitational field navigation system.  
"The call came from across the stars, over and over again. Come to Utopia. Originating from that point."  
"Where is that?" doctor asked  
"Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness, out towards the Wildlands and the Dark Matter reefs, calling us in. The last of the humans scattered across the night."  
"What do you thinks out there?" the doctor asked  
"We can't know. A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind- to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think?" Yana answered  
"Oh, yes."  
"And the signal keeps modulating, so it's not automatic. That's a good sign someone's out there. And that's, oh, that's a navigation matrix. So you can fly without stars to guide you. Professor? Professor? Professor." I stood quickly and walked to my husband, it must have been the drum beat in his head again  
"I, er, ahem, right, that's enough talk. There's work to do. Now if you could leave, thank you." he said and walked away from the doctor  
"You all right?" he asked  
"Yes, I'm fine. And busy." he stated  
"Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it? This footprint mechanism thing, it's not working."  
"We'll find a way." I said, putting my hand on Yana's  
"You're stuck on this planet. And you haven't told them, have you? That lot out there, they still think they're going to fly."  
"Well, it's better to let them live in hope."  
"Quite right, too. And I must say Professor" he took of his trench coat "er, what was it?"  
"Yana."

"Professor Yana. This new science is well beyond me, but all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost. So, I wonder, what would happen if I did this?"  
He pulled out a wand looking thing and pointed it at the end of a cable and pulled. Power surged through the machines.  
"Chan it's working tho!" Chantho said gleefully  
"But how did you do that?" I asked, astounded  
"Oh, we've been chatting away, I forgot to tell you. I'm brilliant." he grinned

"All passengers prepare for boarding. I repeat, all passengers prepare for immediate boarding. Destination, Utopia." the voice came over the overhead speakers.

I yawned loudly and lay on the couch

"Sleep, Jean. Everything will be okay" Yana smiled at me and I returned it before drifting off to sleep.

I woke to the alarm going off, I sat up quickly and noticed a large blue box in the room, I looked over at my husband who noticed I was awake. He came off and took out my necklace from in between my breasts and held it in one hand while the other held his own. I never knew how we had the same watches, we were both orphaned and left abandoned with only the watches. Then I heard it

"Open me, it's time" it repeated in my head and I took the watch from Yana and looked at it. I felt the urge to open it, but that was impossible, it's broken. I opened the watch at the same time as Yana and gold light shined throughout the room. Once it cleared, I looked to my husband and grinned, I kissed his cheek

"I missed you, Master" he smiled at me

"I missed you too, my darling" he caressed my cheek before locking the doors on my father and his friends. I felt hatred boil inside me, He left me, to run around with pesky humans and my niece. The Master pulled another switch and the gates opened letting the Futurekind it

"Chan you must stop tho. Chan but you've lowered the defences. The Futurekind will get in tho." Chantho said worriedly  
"Chan Professor, I'm so sorry, but I must stop you. You're destroying all our work tho."  
We turned around to see Chantho pointing a gun at us  
"Oh. Now I can say I was provoked." he grinned evilly, I hated seeing him like this, but it's not his fault. It's in his head.

He took hold of a live energy cable.  
"Did you never think, all those years standing beside me, to ask about that watch? Never? Did you never once think, not ever, that you could set me free? Set _us_ free!?" he shouted the last part  
"Chan I'm sorry tho. Chan I'm so sorry."  
"You, with your chan and your tho driving me insane."  
"Chan Professor, please" she pleaded as I turned away  
"That is not my name! The Professor was an invention. So perfect a disguise that I forgot who I am. Who we are." he looked at me lovingly  
"Chan then who are you tho?"  
"I am the Master. And this is my wife, the Angel"  
He thrusted the live end of the cable at Chantho, but not before she fired the gun and it hit me in the chest

"Professor! Professor, let me in! Let me in! Jack, get the door open now!" I heard my dad's voice yell "Professor! Professor, where are you?! Professor! Professor, are you there? Please, I need to explain. Whatever you do, don't open that watch."  
Master removed a circuit board from the gravitational field navigation system.  
"Utopia." he said and he quickly placed me in the Tardis and ran back out, I heard another gun shot then a smash, meaning my dad and his friends are in

The Master stepped back into the Tardis, carrying the jar, and he shut the door on my dad. I could feel the regeneration taking over me

"I'm begging you. Everything's changed! It's only the two of us! We're the only ones left! Just let me in!" my dad pleaded

"Killed by an insect. A girl. How inappropriate. Still, if the Doctor can be young and strong, then so can I. The Master reborn." he flung his arms out and I followed suit. Both of us regenerating at the same time. I stood up after it and looked at the Master and he looked at me. We grinned. I ran out the room and looked in the wardrobe mirror and I grinned at what I saw. I now had blonde hair that went just past me shoulders. Green eyes and I was slender and had a rather large chest. I walked back out into the control room and heard my dad talking

"Now then, , new voice. Hello" he said in a high voice before lowering it "hello. Hello." he switched back to normal

"Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to Stop me, I don't think-"  
"Hold on. I know that voice." Martha said  
"I'm asking you really properly. Just stop. Just think!" my dad pleaded, I went to say something, but one look from the Master stopped me.

"Use my name." he demanded

"Master. I'm sorry."

"Tough!"

"I can't hold out much longer, Doctor!" Jack's voice rang out  
the Master started up the time rotor

"Oh, no you don't! End of the universe. Have fun. Bye, bye!" Master yelled gleefully as I giggled, he was rather funny to watch

"Doctor, stop him! Help us. They're getting in!" Martha yelled as we dematerialised.


	2. Sound of Drums(Part 1)

(Doctor's POV)

I grabbed Jack's Vortex Manipulator and started to sonic it  
"Hold still! Don't move! Hold it still!" I yelled  
"I'm telling you, it's broken. It hasn't worked for years." Jack insisted  
"That's because you didn't have me. Martha, grab hold, now!" I yelled to her  
With everyone holding on to the manipulator, we vanished.

"Oh, my head." Martha moaned, when we appeared in an alleyway  
"Time travel without a capsule. That's a killer." I saidas we walked out into the street

"Still, at least we made it. Earth, twenty first century by the looks of it. Talk about lucky."  
"That wasn't luck, that was me." I remarked

"The moral is, if you're going to get stuck at the end of the universe, get stuck with an ex-Time Agent and his vortex manipulator." Jack grinned  
"But this Master bloke, he's got the Tardis. He could be anywhere in time and space." Martha said  
"No, he's here. Trust me." I said firmly, I couldn't help but notice that the regeneration glow was brighter...almost as if there were two people regenerating at the same time. Unless Yana's wife was a Time Lady...  
"Who is he, anyway?" Martha asked "And that voice at the end, that wasn't the Professor."  
"If the Master's a Time Lord, then he must have regenerated."  
"What does that mean?" Martha asked  
"It means he's changed his face, voice, body, everything. New man." Jack explained  
I looked around and noticed A beggar tapping a 4-beat rhythm on his tin mug.

"Then how are we going to find him?" Martha asked  
"I'll know him, the moment I see him. Time Lords always do."  
"But hold on... If he could be anyone... we missed the election. But it can't be." Martha looked around at the posters, while Jack and I wandered over a large TV showing the news  
"Mister Saxon has returned from the Palace and is greeting the crowd inside Saxon Headquarters." the Newsreader  
The new Prime Minister was walking down the stairs with his wife  
"I said I knew that voice." Martha said firmly "When he spoke inside the Tardis. I've heard that voice hundreds of times. I've seen him. We all have. That was the voice of Harold Saxon." she sighed  
"That's him. He's Prime Minister." I said shocked  
"Mister Saxon, this way, sir. Come on, kiss for the lady, sir." I watched as the Master turned and gave the pretty young blonde tender kiss which surprised me. I'm beginning to think Yana's wife was a Time Lady  
"The Master is Prime Minister of Great Britain. The Master and his wife?" who is this girl and why does she feel familiar? Almost like family..no, it can't be. She would never...with my ex-best friend!

"This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine." the master stepped up to the fact, I'd go so far as to say that what this country really needs right now, is a Doctor." he grinned while his wife

Martha led us home "Home." she said  
"What have you got?" I asked "Computer, laptop, anything. Jack, who are you phoning? You can't tell anyone we're here!"  
"Just some friends of mine, but there's no reply." he said  
Martha fetched her laptop.  
"Here you go. Any good?" Jack took it  
"I can show you the Saxon websites. He's been around for ages."  
"That's so weird though. It's the day after the election. That's only four days after I met you."  
"We went flying all around the universe while he was here all the time."  
"You going to tell us who he is?"  
"He's a Time Lord." I sighed "I also think his wife we saw was his same wife from back in Utopia."

"Why do you think that?" Jack asked

"Because the regeneration glow was much brighter than it is for just one person. And his wife wasn't in the room when we got there so she must have been in the TARDIS" I stated

"What about the rest of it? I mean, who'd call himself the Master?" Martha asked  
"That's all you need to know." I cut her off sternly, before turning to Jack "Come on, show me Harold Saxon."  
Martha switched on her answering machine.  
"Martha, where are you?" Martha's sister Tish came through the machine "I've got this new job. You won't believe it. It's weird. They just phoned me up out of the blue. I'm working for-"  
"Oh, like it matters." Martha muttered rolling her eyes as she shut it off again

(3rd Person)

A woman, by the name of Vivien walked through the cabinet office, brandishing a newspaper article.  
"I'm sorry, but you're not allowed in" Tish said, stopping her  
"Harold Saxon, A Modern Churchill. It's the definitive think piece on the man himself. Oh, come on, sweetheart. You must've read it." Vivien tried to talk her way through  
"Not really. Sorry, I'm new." Tish informed her slightly embarrassed  
"Mister Saxon does like a pretty face, but I'm here to see Mrs Saxon."  
"You can't just go barging in!"

(Angel's POV(Outfit-/sound_drums/set?id=151929977) **She is now played by Dianna Agron** )

I was sitting on the sofa in the drawing room when a woman strutted in  
"Mrs Saxon. Vivien Rook, Sunday Mirror. You've heard of me." she said  
"Oh, can't I just have an hour to myself? It's been a hell of a day." I sighed, I knew I had to go along with Koschei's plan. The plan was that I would act like the innocent young woman who he 'corrupted'. I didn't like it, but he was insisting, it was either that or he 'marries' a human. He also suggested the name Lucy, he said it was because it was rather close to my real name. He still calls me Angel though, people just think it's a pet name for me.  
"Oh, strike while the iron's hot, that's what I say, Lucy. I can call you Lucy, can't I? Now, everyone's talking about Harold Saxon, but I thought, What about the wife? All I need is twenty minutes." Vivien tried to persuade  
"Oh, I think maybe we should wait."  
"The headline's waiting to print. The Power Behind the Throne."  
"Really?" I asked doubtfully, I wasn't stupid  
"Britain's First Lady." Vivien said smiling  
"Gosh." I said, I had a feeling she wasn't telling the truth because Tish was here. I just hope she doesn't know anything and she's gone before Koschei gets back  
"Front page."  
"Oh. Well, I suppose. Oh, go on then. Twenty minutes." I said  
"Excellent! Thank you. Go, go, what was it? Er, Tish. Now you can leave us alone." Vivien told her as she gave Tish her coat  
"No, but I'm supposed to sit in?" Tish asked me, but Vivien cut in  
"No, no, it's only a profile piece. You know, hair and clothes and nonsense. There's a good girl. Out you go. That's it."  
Tish was pushed out of the room and the door shut in her face.  
"Mrs Saxon, I have reason to believe that you're in very great danger. All of us, in fact. Not just the country, but the whole world. No, I beg of you, hear me out."  
"What are you talking about?" I panicked on the inside, she knew!  
"Your husband is not who he says he is. I'm sorry, but it's a lie. Everything's a lie."

(Doctor POV)

"I'm voting Saxon. He can tick my box any day." Sharon Osborne said on the laptop  
"Vote Saxon! Go Harry!" McFly  
"I think Mister Saxon is exactly what this country needs. He's a very fine man. And he's handsome too." Ann Widdecombe  
"Former Minister of Defence. First came to prominence when he shot down the Racnoss on Christmas Eve. Nice work, by the way." Jack told me  
"Oh, thanks." I muttered  
"But he goes back years. He's famous. Everyone knows his story. Look. Cambridge University, Rugby blue. Won the Athletics thing. Wrote a novel, went into business, marriage, everything. He's got a whole life." Martha said

(Angel)

I sat listening to her tell me things I already knew about 'Harry Saxon'

"All of it. The school days, his degree, even his mother and father, it's all invented. Look, Harold Saxon never went to Cambridge. There was no Harold Saxon. The thing is, it's obvious. The forgery is screaming out and yet no one can see it. It's as if he's mesmerized the entire world." Vivien stated. I felt Koschei and panicked. I knew that he could hear her and I knew what will happen to her  
"I think perhaps you should leave now." I made stand but she stopped me  
"Eighteen months ago, he became real. This is his first, honest to God appearance, just after the downfall of Harriet Jones. And at the exact same time, they launched the Archangel Network." Vivien was talking faster  
"Mrs Rook, now stop it." I said firmly  
"Even now they've said that the Cabinet has gone into seclusion. I mean, what does that mean, seclusion?" she asked  
"How should I know?" I replied with  
"But I've got plenty of research on you. Yes, good family, Blackwall, not especially bright but essentially harmless." wow, Koschei put a lot of effort in my back ground. "And that's why I'm asking you, Lucy. I am begging you. If you have seen anything, heard anything, even the slightest thing that would give you cause to doubt him?"  
"I think..." I trailed off  
"Yes?"  
"There was a time when we first met, I wondered. But he was a good friend to my father, and he said..."  
"What? Just tell me, sweetheart." she pressed  
"The thing is, I made my choice." I said  
"I'm sorry?" she asked faintly  
"For better or for worse. Isn't that right, Harry?" I asked, knowing he was at the door

"My loving wife" he kissed my cheek  
"Mister Saxon. Prime Minister, I was just having a little joke with poor little Lucy. I didn't mean." Vivien stuttered  
"Oh, but you're absolutely right. Harold Saxon doesn't exist." he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I buried my face in his chest as he stroked my hair  
"Then tell me. Who are you?"  
"I am the Master and these are my friends." he grinned  
Four spheres popped into existence and hovered around us as I shivered in fear  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Can't you hear it, Mrs Rook?" he asked grinning  
"What do you mean?" she asked, the fear In her voice clear  
"The drumbeat." he said "The drums coming closer and closer." I whimpered, I didn't like that the drums were hurting him  
Spikes came out of the spheres  
"The lady doesn't like us." a female sphere said  
"Silly lady." a male one mocked  
"No." Vivien pleaded  
"Dead lady." the last Male one said

Koschei and I ran out as the spheres closed in on Vivien and she screamed. After a few moments, Koschei opened the door again but the scream was continuing. He shut it then opened it once more. Still screaming. I uncovered my ears ad ran into his arms  
"Oh, but she knew. K, she knew everything. You promised. You said Archangel was one hundred percent." I said as he wiped my tears. He never liked showing that side of him to me  
"Ninety nine, ninety eight?" he asked sheepishly  
"But if she's asking questions, then who else? How much time have we got?" I questioned, knowing it was only a matter of time before my dad found us. I didn't want what was going to happen tomorrow, but I don't want to lose Koschei. Koschei pulled me to his chest and kissed my head  
"Tomorrow morning, my love. I promise. That's when everything ends." he promised

"I love you" I muttered into his chest

"I love you too" he smiled lovingly before he smirked "Why don't we go to my office, eh? You seem tense" he kissed my neck making me giggle. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the office.

(Doctor POV)  
"But he's got the Tardis. Maybe the Master went back in time and has been living here for decades." Jack said as he made tea  
"No." I said  
"Why not? Worked for me."  
"When he was stealing the Tardis, the only thing I could do was fuse the coordinates. I locked them permanently. He can only travel between the year one hundred trillion and the last place the Tardis landed. Which is right here, right now." I stated  
"Yeah, but a little leeway?" Jack asked  
"Well, eighteen months, tops. The most he could have been here is eighteen months. So how has he managed all this? The Master was always sort of hypnotic, but this is on a massive scale."  
"I was going to vote for him." Martha said suddenly  
"Really?" I asked shocked  
"Well, it was before I even met you. And I liked him." she said  
"Me too." Jack frowned  
"Why do you say that? What was his policy? What did he stand for?" I rattled off  
"I don't know. He always sounded good." she said dreamily as she started tapping a 4-beat rhythm on her thigh  
"Like you could trust him. Just nice. He spoke about. I can't really remember, but it was good. Just the sound of his voice."  
"What's that?" I questioned loudly  
"What?" she asked confused  
"That!" I pointed to her thigh "That tapping, that rhythm. What are you doing?"  
"I don't know! It's nothing. It's just... I don't know.!" she cried  
A fanfare blared out from the laptop and a pop up said Saxon Broadcast All Channels. I quickly turned on the TV.  
"Our lord and master is speaking to his kingdom." I said remarked as the Master appeared sitting at the desk in the cabinet room  
"Britain, Britain, Britain." The Master said "What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies. You've seen it happen. Big Ben destroyed. A spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas star that came to kill. Time and time again, and the government told you nothing. Well, not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose Here today is to tell you this. Citizens of Great Britain, I have been contacted. A message for humanity, from beyond the stars."

the screen switches to footage with a black sphere  
"People of the Earth," the sphere said in a child-like girls voice "We come in peace. We bring great bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship." it showed back to the Master who was grinning like Christmas had come early

"Ooo, sweet. And this species has identified itself. They are called the Toclafane."  
"What?" I asked shocked, they were just stories  
"And tomorrow morning, they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species Will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. Oh, I don't know, every medical student?" he smirked making me nervous.

I turned to look at Martha, then turned TV around to see sticks of explosive strapped to the back.  
"Out!" I screamed, grabbing the laptop as we ran out.

The first floor of the converted house exploded with a massive fireball smashing the windows.  
"All right?" I asked  
"Fine, yeah, fine." Jack said, I looked over to see Martha on her phone  
"Martha? What are you doing?" I asked franticly  
"He knows about me. What about my family?" she panicked  
"Don't tell them anything." I said sternly  
"I'll do what I like. Mum? Oh my God" she breathed "You're there."

Jack and I were looking at the laptop when Martha yelled  
"Dad? What's going on? Dad?" she hung up "We've got to help them." she said walking to her car  
"That's exactly what they want. It's a trap!" I exclaimed  
"I don't care." she said firmly as she got in the car, Jack and I followed.

Martha sped down the road, narrowly avoiding oncoming traffic.  
"Corner!" I cried

Martha started making a phone call while I kept my hands on the wheel  
"Come on, Tish. Pick up." she muttered contact. We could hear Tish in background struggling

"What's happening? Tish! It's your fault. It's all your fault!" she yelled at me, making me feel guilty because it was my fault

We pulled up outside Martha's mum's house, she was getting pushed into a police van  
"I was helping you! Get off me! Martha, get out of here! Get out!" her mother yelled franticly  
the armed men took aim  
"Martha, reverse!" I yelled

"Fire!" the men started shooting  
"Get out, now!" I yelled as Martha turned the car, bullets slammed into it  
"Move it!" Jack cried as the rear window was shattered as we drove away.


	3. Sound of Drums(Part 2)

"The only place we can go planet Earth. Great!" Martha exclaimed annoyed  
"Careful!" I cried as Martha drove down the side road "Martha, listen to me. Do as I say. We've got to ditch this car. Pull over. Right now!" Jack ordered, Martha sighed and pulled over, where we continued on foot

"Martha, come on!"  
It was raining, and Martha was making another telephone call.  
"Leo! Oh, thank God. Leo, you got to listen to me. Where are you?...Leo, just listen to me. Don't go home. I'm telling you. Don't phone Mum or Dad or Tish. You've got to hide...On my life. You've got to trust me." she said "Go to Boxer's. Stay with him. Don't tell anyone. Just hide."

(3rd)

"Ooo, a nice little game of Hide and seek. I love that. But I'll find you, Martha Jones. Been a long time since we saw each other. Must be, what, one hundred trillion years?" The Master smirked as Angel sat in his lap

(Doctor)

"Let them go, Saxon. Do you hear me! Let them go!" Martha yelled into her phone, I grabbed it from her  
"I'm here." I said

(Angel)

I listened as my dad spoke over the speaker  
"Doctor." Koschei grinned

"Master." he replied

"I like it when you use my name." He said "Though I like it better when she says it" I winked at me

"You chose it. Psychiatrist's field day." dad said

"As you chose yours. The man who makes people better. How sanctimonious is that?" I ran my fingers through Koschei's hair and kissed his neck once

"So, Prime Minister, then."  
"I know." he smirked "It's good, isn't it?"

"Who are those creatures? Because there's no such thing as the Toclafane. It's just a made up name, like the Bogeyman." dad said  
"All those fairy tales about the Toclafane when we were kids Back home. Where is it, Doctor?" he asked, making me sit up better  
"Gone." dad said grimly, making me gasp

"How can Gallifrey be gone?" K asked

"It burnt."

"And the Time Lords?"

"Dead. And the Daleks, more or less. What happened to you?"

"The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the perfect warrior for a Time War. I was there when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it. I ran. I ran so far. Made myself human so they would never find me, because we- I was so scared." he winced at the slip up.

"I know." dad said, I could tell by tone of his voice that he too, had caught the slip

"All of them? But not you, which must mean..." he stroked my hair as I leaned my head on his shoulder

"I was the only one who could end it. And I tried. I did. I tried everything."

"What did it feel like, though? Two almighty civilisations burning. Oh, tell me, how did that feel?" Koschei taunted my dad, I sometimes forget that they were once friends.

"Stop it!" my dad yelled  
"You must have been like God."  
"I've been alone ever since. But not anymore. Don't you see? All we've got is each other."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" he made a face making me giggle "What would my wife think?"

"You could stop this right now. We could leave this planet. We can fight across the constellations, if that's what you want, but not on Earth."

"Too late."

"Why do you say that?" dad asked

"The drumming. Can't you hear it? I thought it would stop, but it never does. Never ever stops. Inside my head, the drumming, Doctor. The constant drumming." Koschei's voice got distant making me worried

"I could help you. Please, let me help." my dad pleaded, I knew he was being genuine. He really did want to help him

"It's everywhere. Listen, listen, listen. Here come the drums. Here come the drums."

"What have you done? Tell me how you've done this. What are those creatures? Tell me!" he demanded

I switched on the TV to see the trio on the news

"Ooo look. You're on TV." Koschei grinned

"Stop it. Answer me."

"No, really. You're on telly. You and your little band, which,By the way, is ticking every demographic box. So, congratulations on that. Look, there you are."  
"...They are known to be armed and extremely dangerous." the newsreader said as their picture came on the screen

"You're public enemies number one, two and three. Oh, and you can tell handsome Jack that I've sent his little gangOff on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas, so he won't be getting any help from them."

Koschei switched the laptop to the CCTV feed of the shopping precinct.  
"Now, go on, off you go. Why not start by turning to the right?"

(Doctor)

I looked up at the camera "He can see us." I whispere and zapped the CCTV with my sonic

"Oh, you public menace. Better start running. Go on, run." the Master laughed. I caught his slip about 'we' being scared.

"He's got control of everything." I called  
"What do we do?" Martha asked  
"We've got nowhere to go." Jack said  
"Doctor, what do we do?" Martha called  
"Run, Doctor." Master laughed "Run for your life!"

"We run." I agreed and we took off running

Martha returned to the warehouse where we were hiding, with a bag of takeaway food. As I was sat with the laptop, Jack was fiddling with his manipulator  
"How was it?" Jack asked  
"I don't think anyone saw me. Anything new?" she asked setting down the bag  
"I've got this tuned to government wavelengths so we can follow what Saxon's doing." Jack replied  
"Yeah, I meant about my family." Martha scoffed  
"It still says the Jones family taken in for questioning. Tell you what, though. No mention of Leo." I cut in  
"He's not as daft as he looks." she grinned slightly "I'm talking about my brother on the run. How did this happen?" she sighed  
"Nice chips." Jack commented  
"Actually, they're not bad." I agreed, Jack and Martha shared a look  
"So, Doctor," Jack cleared his throat "who is he? How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath?"  
"And what is he to you? Like a colleague or..." Martha added  
"A friend, at first." I looked down

"I thought you were going to say he was your secret brother or something." Martha laughed  
"You've been watching too much TV." I smiled sadly, talking about Gallifrey reminded me of my family. My youngest, Luna. I was never really there for her. I never saw her grow up, I wasn't at her Naming Ceremony...or any of her birthdays since she turned 105(7). I have no idea what her title is, nor what she did at the Untempered Schism. The Master's wife kind of reminded me of her a bit.  
"But all the legends of Gallifrey made it sound so perfect." Jack remarked  
"Well, perfect to look at, maybe. And it was. It was beautiful. They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the Continent of Wild Endeavour, in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, there stood the Citadel of the Time Lords, the oldest and most mighty race in the universe, looking down on the galaxies below. Sworn never to interfere, only to watch. Children of Gallifrey, taken from their families age of eight to enter the Academy. And some say that's when it all began. When he was a child. That's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation. He stood in front of the Untempered Schism. It's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex. You stand there, eight years old, staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired, some would run away, and some would go mad..." I trailed off  
"What about you?" Martha eyed me  
"Oh, the ones that ran away, I never stopped." I sighed  
Jack's bracelet beeped.

"Encrypted channel with files attached. Don't recognise it." Jack said  
"Patch it through to the laptop." I nodded at it  
"Since we're telling stories, there's something I haven't told you." Jack said hesitantly  
The Torchwood logo appeared on the laptop  
"You work for Torchwood." I said angrily. They were the reason he lost Rose  
"I swear to you, it's different. It's changed. There's only half a dozen of us now." Jack promised  
"Everything Torchwood did, and you're part of it?"  
"The old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf. I rebuilt it, I changed it, and when I did that, I did it for you in your honour."

I sighed and hit play on the record, a woman appeared on the screen

"If I haven't returned to my desk by twenty two hundred, this file will be emailed to Torchwood." she said "Which means if you're watching this, then I'm. Anyway, the Saxon files are attached. But take a look at the Archangel document. That's when it all started. When Harry Saxon became Minister in charge of launching the Archangel Network."  
"What's the Archangel Network?" I asked  
"I've got Archangel. Everyone's got it." Martha said  
"It's a mobile phone network. Because look, it's gone worldwide. They've got fifteen satellites in orbit. Even the other networks, they're all carried by Archangel." Jack added  
"It's in the _phones_! Oh, I said he was a hypnotist. Wait, wait, wait. Hold on." I took Marths phone and tapped it against the table and it started beating in 4 beats  
"There it is. That rhythm, it's everywhere, ticking away in the subconscious."  
"What is it, mind control?" Martha frowned  
"No, no, no, no, no. It's subtler than that." I said "Any stronger and people would question it. But contained in that rhythm, in layers of code, Vote Saxon. Believe in me. Whispering to the world. Oh, yes! That's how he hid himself from me, because I should have sensed there was another Time Lord on Earth. I should have known way back. The signal cancelled him out." I grinned  
"Any way you can stop it?" Jack asked

"Not from down here." I shook my head "But now we know how he's doing it..."  
"And we can fight back.!" Martha exclaimed  
"Oh, yes!" I grinned  
I took parts of the phone and the laptop and welded them sonically to their Tardis keys.  
"Three Tardis keys. Three pieces of the Tardis, all with low level perception properties because the Tardis is designed to blend in. Well, sort of. But now, the Archangel Network's got a second low level signal. Weld the key to the network and Martha, look at me. You can see me, yes?" I asked  
"Yes." she said, looking at me strangely  
DOCTOR: What about now?" I put the necklace with the TARIDS key around my neck and Martha's head moves to side slightly so she isn't looking ta me

"No, I'm here. Look at me." I waved at her  
"It's like... I know you're there, but I don't want to know." she remarked. I took the ket back off

"And back again. See? It just shifts your perception a tiny little bit. Doesn't make us invisible, just unnoticed. Oh, I know what it's like. It's like, it's like when you fancy someone and they don't even know you exist. That's what it's like. Come on." I stood and left not hearing jack say  
"You too, huh?" he smirked

Walking up the pathway of a street, I spoke

"Don't run, don't shout. Just keep your voice down. Draw attention to yourself and the spell is broken. Just keep to the shadows." I said firmly  
"Like ghosts." Jack nodded  
"Yeah, that's what we are. Ghosts." I smiled

(Angel)

Koschei saluted as the President walks up to us.  
"Mister President, sir." he smirked and mockingly saluted him  
"Mister Saxon, the British Army will stand down. From now on, UNIT has control of this operation." Winters said  
"You make it sound like an invasion." I said  
"First Contact policy was decided by the Security Council in 1968, and you've just gone and ignored it." the way he looked at me made Koschei tighten his grip on my waist  
"Well, you know what it's like. New job, all that paperwork. I think it's down the back of the settee. I did have a quick look. I found a pen, a sweet, a bus ticket and er, have you met the wife?" he asked as I smiled, he loved showing me off. I felt a bit sick with what's going to happen. I wasn't like this. I didn't like killing people. And I didn't like seeing Koschei being 'Evil'  
"Mister Saxon, I'm not sure what your game is but there are provisions at the United Nations to have you removed from office unless you are very, very careful. Is that understood?" Koschei mimed zipping his lips "Are you taking this seriously?" he nodded "To business. We've accessed your files on these Toclafane." Winters said  
I could feel something at the back of head and discreetly looked, my dad, Jack Harkness and Martha Jones were watching a little way away. I wanted so bad to tell them to leave. I spent most of life hating my father, but I can't do it any more. I can't hate him. Sure he was never there for me like he was my older siblings, but... he's still my dad.  
"First Contact cannot take place on any sovereign soil. To that purpose, the aircraft carrier _Valiant_ is en route. The rendezvous will take place there at eight am." I held in my giggles as Koschei tried talking with his mouth 'zipped' "You're trying my patience, sir." Winters sneered. I could feel my palms heating up and quickly calmed back down

He unzipped his lips "So America is completely in charge?" My Love asked  
"Since Britain elected an ass, yes. I'll see you on board the _Valiant_." Winters said  
"It still will be televised, though, won't it. Because he promised, and the whole world is watching." I put in  
"Since it's too late to pull out, the world will be watching." The President walked away  
"The last President of America. We have a private plane ready and waiting. We should reach the _Valiant_ within the hour. My darling." he kissed me soundly before letting security guard take me away.

(Doctor)

I watched as Lucy was led away, The Master turned and looked in the rough direction of us. A Police van arrived and the Master ran over to it. Clive and Francine were bundled out.  
"Ha ha ha! Hi, guys!" he called gleefully as if he was greeting old friends  
"You can't just do this." Martha's dad snarled  
"All will be revealed." Master laughed  
"Oh my God." Martha gasped, and began to stand. I put a hand on her shoulder  
"Don't move." I ordered  
"But the-" I cut her off  
"Don't."

We stood watching as Martha's parents were forced in a Range Rover

"I'm going to kill him." Martha muttered viciously  
"Say I use this perception filter to walk up behind him and break his neck" Jack wondered  
"Now that sounds like Torchwood." I growled  
"Still a good plan." Jack defended  
"He's a Time Lord and Lucy might also be one, which makes them my responsibility. I'm not here to kill him. I'm here to save him."  
"Aircraft carrier _Valiant_. It's a UNIT ship at fifty eight point two north, ten point oh two east." Jack said  
"How do we get on board?" Martha wondered  
"Does that thing work as a teleport?" I nodded at Jack's vortex manipulator  
"Since you revamped it, yeah." he nodded and pressed a few buttons "Coordinates set."

We all put our hands on it. We arrived one of the _Valiant_ 's Engine rooms

"Oh, that thing is rough." Martha groaned  
"I've has worse nights. Welcome to the _Valiant_." Jack said  
"It's dawn?" Martha gasped as she walked to a porthole and looked out "Hold on, I thought this was a ship. Where's the sea?" Martha asked  
"A ship for the twenty first century, protecting the skies of planet Earth" Jack commented, we looked out to see that the _Valiant_ was a massive aircraft.

We were running down the hall when I stopped

"We've no time for sightseeing." Jack hissed  
"No, wait. Shush, shush, shush, shush. Can't you hear it?" I asked looking around  
"Hear what?"  
"Doctor, my family's on board." Martha shoved past me  
"Brilliant. This way." I took off down the hall and through a few more corridors and into a room where the TARDIS was stationed  
"Oh, at last!" I grinned  
"Oh, yes!" Martha breathed with joy  
"What's it doing on the _Valiant_?" Jack asked

I stepped up and touched the door

"Oh No!" I breathed and pushed the doors open, I stepped in followed by the others. The TARDIS was all red and the console torn part

"What the hell's he done?" Jack said horrifed  
"Don't touch it." I said  
"I'm not going to."  
"What's he done though? Sounds like it's sick." Martha said  
"It can't be. No, no, no, no, no, no, it can't be." I gripped my hair in frustration  
"Doctor, what is it?" Martha asked  
"He's cannibalised the Tardis."  
"Is this what I think it is?" Jack asked  
"It's a paradox machine." I said grimly

"As soon as this hits red," I pointed to a gauge "It activates. At this speed, it'll trigger at two minutes past eight."  
"First contact is at eight, then two minutes later..." Jack said  
"What's it for? What does a paradox machine do?" Martha asked  
"More important, can you stop it?" Jack asked  
"Not till I know what it's doing. Touch the wrong bit, blow up the solar system." I commented  
"Then we've got to get to the Master." Martha said  
"Yeah. How are we going to stop him?" Jack asked  
"Oh, I've got a way. Sorry, didn't I mention it?" I grinned at their faces

We entered the conference room/Bridge in time for the President's speech

"My fellow Americans, patriots, people of the world... I stand before you today as ambassador for humanity, a role I will undertake with the utmost solemnity. Perhaps our Toclafane cousins can offer us much, but what is important is not that we gain material benefits, but that we learn to see ourselves anew. For as long as man has looked at the stars, he has wondered what mysteries they hold. Now we know we are not alone..."  
"This plan, you going to tell us?" Jack whispered  
"No longer unique in the universe." Winters said  
"If I can get this around the Master's neck, cancel out his perception, they'll see him for real. It's just hard to go unnoticed with everyone on red alert. If they stop me you've got a key." I replied  
"Yes, sir." Jack said

"I'll get him." Martha nodded  
"And I ask you now, I ask of the human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane." Winters stepped to the side and four spheres appeared  
"My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President Elect of the United States of America, and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon."  
"You're not the Master." one aid  
"We like the Mister Master."  
"We don't like you."  
"I... can be master, if you so wish." Winters fumbled "I will accept mastery over you, if that is God's will."  
"Man is stupid." one giggled  
"Master is our friend."  
"Where's my Master, pretty please?" the girl one said  
"Oh, all right then." Master called "It's me." he stood up "Ta da! Sorry, sorry, I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's crazy." he laughed  
"Saxon, what are you talking about?" Winters demanded

"I'm taking control, Uncle Sam, starting with you." he looked to the spheres "Kill him."  
A sphere pointed its weapon at Winters and blasted him into little pieces. General consternation and guns drawn. The Master laughed and applauded. Everyone tried to leave the room in panic  
"Guards." he ordered  
"Nobody move! Nobody move!" a guard yelled  
"Now then, peoples of the Earth. Please attend carefully."  
I took off my key and tried to run forward. Two men in black grabbed me and made me kneel.  
"We meet at last, Doctor. Oh, ho. I love saying that." he laughed  
"Stop it! Stop it now!" I yelled  
"As if a perception filter's going to work on me. And look, it's the girlie and the freak. Although, I'm not sure which one's which." Master said  
Jack ran forward and The Master zapped him with his screwdriver.

"Laser screwdriver. Who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again!" the Master laughed, I watched as his wife got up and walked over and Martha ran to Jack's side  
"Master, just calm down. Just look at what you're doing. Just stop. If you could see yourself"  
"Oh, do excuse me. Little bit of personal business. Back in a minute. Let him go."  
"It's that sound. The sound in your head. What if I could help?" I asked  
"Oh, how to shut him up? I know. Memory Lane. Professor Lazarus. Remember him and his genetic manipulation device? What, did you think that little Tish got that job merely by coincidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver? But, ooo, if I only had the Doctor's biological code. Oh, wait a minute, I do." he ran over to the sliver case and took my hand "I've got his hand. And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it? Another hundred years?"

(Angel)  
I look away as Koschei turns the laze on my dad, who screams and shakes until he looks around 100yrs old.

Jack came back to life and hands Martha his Vortex Manipulator  
"Teleport."  
"I can't."  
"We can't stop him. Get out of here. Get out."  
Martha crawls to him  
"Doctor? I've got you."  
"Ah, she's a would be doctor. But tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown them in all the way from prison..." Koschei grinned  
Clive, Tish and Francine were brought in, their wrists fastened together with cable ties.  
"Mum!"  
"I'm sorry." Francine wept  
"The Toclafane. What are they? Who are they?" my dad breathed  
MASTER: Doctor, if I told you the truth, your hearts would break." Koschei grinned.  
"Is it time? Is it ready?" the boy sphere asked  
"Is the machine singing?" the girl asked  
"Two minutes past. So, Earthings. Basically, er, end of the world. Here come the drums!" he laughed

Rogue Trader's song 'Voodoo Child' started playing as the paradox machine activated.  
 _Here come the drums. Here come the drums. Baby, baby, baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child. Don't say maybe, maybe._  
A tear appeared in the sky above the _Valiant_ and thousands of spheres poured out.  
 _It's supernatural. I'm coming undone. Baby, baby, baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child. Don't say maybe, maybe. It's supernatural. I'm coming undone. Baby, baby, baby. You are my voodoo child, my voodoo child._  
"How many do you think?" Koschei wrapped his arm around me  
"I, I don't know." I stuttered  
"Six billion. Down you go, kids!" he called

The spheres headed to the population centres and opened fire.  
"Shall we decimate them?" he asked himself "That sounds good. A nice word, decimate. Remove one tenth of the population!" he shouted  
My dad whispered to Martha, She moved away from him, holding Jack's bracelet.  
" _Valiant_ , this is Geneva. We're getting slaughtered down here. Valiant, report. Help us. For God's sake, help us! They're everywhere!"  
Other reports came in in other languages.  
"This is London, _Valiant_. This is London calling. What do we do? They're killing us! The Toclafane are all around. They're killing us." Martha teleported away. Koschei turned and looked at dad

"You know, you would think someone could recognise their own blood, but when your not there for them most of their life. You kind of...forget" he smirked and looked at me then laughed at the shocked look on my father's face. I looked down

" _Luna_ " dad whispered in our tongue making tears come to my eyes as I ran from the room not wanting to watch any more.

"And so it came to pass that the human race fell, and the Earth was no more. And I looked down upon my new dominion as Master of all, and I thought it good." I heard Koschei say before I walked away.


	4. Last of the Time Lords

(Angel POV)

I woke up to Koschei's arm wrapped around my naked waist. I sighed and rolled over to face him. Last night like always was, amazing, but he's holding back, I know he is. I feel as though he regrets some of things he's done. The look in his eye sometimes when he hears what's happening down there, he wont admit it but he's tired. I heard him talking to himself one night. Saying that all he wanted was to settle down with me, to have a family. He knows we can't have that hear. I kissed his cheek and got out of bed. I got dressed and wandered onto the bridge. I saw the tent my dad was kept in and walked over

"Dad!" I whispered, I watched as he crawled out of the tent. I nearly cried at the sight.

"Luna" he smiled slightly "How are you?" he asked as I sat beside him

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? I mean..." I trailed off knowing he knew what I meant. Dad put his hand over mine and lifted my chin

"This is not your fault. It's mine, should have been there for you. Maybe then you wouldn't have turned to the Master"

"You don't get it, dad! I _love_ him. We had our first kiss on my 270th birthday. You were only there for a moment before you left. It was graduation and my birthday, dad and you didn't even ask to see me" I cried

"I'm sorry" he whispered, I stood giving him a small smile I walked over to the table and heard Koschei's voice over the overhead speakers

"Citizens rejoice. Your lord and master stands on high, playing track three."  
Koschei entered the flight deck and started dancing to _I Can't Decide_ by Scissor Sisters. He sauntered up to me and kissed me deeply before dancing with me making me giggle. He ran to the bridge and rang the hand bell. I watched as my dad once again crawled out of his tent. Koschei ran down and shoved him into a wheelchair so he could roll him around. He pushed dad up to the window so he could see the butchered Earth below us.

"It's ready to rise, Doctor." Koschei grinned though it didn't quite reach his eyes "The new Time Lord Empire. It's good, isn't it? Isn't it good? Anything? No? Anything? Oh, but they broke your hearts, didn't they, those Toclafane, ever since you worked out what they really are. They say Martha Jones has come back home. Now why would she do that?" he asked  
"Leave her alone." my dad growled

"But you said something to her, didn't you? On the day I took control. What did you tell her?"  
"I have one thing to say to you. You know what it is." my dad said sternly  
"Oh no, you don't!" Koschei exclaims as he pushes my dad away  
" _Valiant_ now entering Zone One airspace." a voice came over the loudspeaker "Citizens rejoice."  
"Come on, people!" Koschei clapped his hands loudly "What are we doing? Launch Day in twenty four hours." he grabbed my hand and we left the room. We walked to our room and I sat on the bed watching as my husband paced

"Koschei what's wrong?" I frowned. I gasped when he turned, there were tears building in his eyes and he looked almost scared. I stood and gathered him in my arms, I felt him shake and I laid us both on the bed

"I don't want to do this any more. The drums are getting louder" he cried

"Shh. It's okay" I soothed, stroking his hair. I downed down at him and kissed his head.

(3rd POV)

The Doctor watched the clock on the bridge turn 14:58 Mrs. Jones glancing at it as well as Tish. The Master strolled in with Angel by his side

"Time for my massage." he said cheerfully, disguising his pain from before. He sat down after taking off his jacket and Angel stood behind with her hands on his shoulders , massaging them gently, when suddenly alarms started to blare  
"Condition red!"  
"What the hell?!" The Master jumped from his seat  
"Repeat, condition red."  
Francine threw the Master's jacket to Tish. She gave it to the Doctor who takes the laser screwdriver from the pocket and pointed it at the Master while Angel stood with her hand over her mouth  
"Oh, I see." he held up his hands  
"I told you. I have one thing to say." the Doctor snarled  
The Master just laughed

(Angel POV)

I watched as dad tried to get the screwdriver to work

Isomorphic controls." Koschei smirked he took the screwdriver from my dad and I flinched as he punched him  
"Which means they only work for me. Like this." he pointed the laser at Ms. Jones and the laser beam just missed her  
"Say sorry!" Koschei barked  
"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." Ms. Jones whimpered  
"Mum!" Tish cried  
"Didn't you learn anything from the blessed Saint Martha?" I helped him back into his jack, he turned to face the Joneses "Siding with the Doctor is a very dangerous thing to do. Take them away."  
"Move. Come on." one of the guards ordered  
"Okay. Gotcha."

Koschei helped my dad into a chair as Tish and Francine were taken away.  
"Oh boy. There you go, Gramps. Oh, do you know, I remember the days when the Doctor, oh, that famous Doctor, was waging a Time War, battling Sea Devils and Axons. He sealed the rift at the Medusa Cascade single handed. And look at him now. Stealing screwdrivers. How did he ever come to this? Oh yeah, me." Koschei grinned  
"I just need you to listen." Dad panted  
"No, it's my turn. Revenge! Best served hot. And this time, it's a message for Miss Jones."

(3rd POV)

The Master stood before a camera in the conference room, the Doctor held between tow guards and Angel sitting with her hands over her eyes  
"My people." he greeted "Salutations on this, the eve of war. Lovely woman. But I know there's all sorts of whispers down there. Stories of a child, walking the Earth, giving you hope. But I ask you. How much hope has this man got? Say hello, Gandalf." he said mockingly to the Doctor "Except he's not that old, but he's an alien with a much greater lifespan than you stunted little apes. But what if it showed?" the Master started to smirk"What if I suspend your capacity to regenerate? All nine hundred years of your life, Doctor. What if we could see them?"  
The Master retuned his screwdriver and zapped the Doctor again.  
"Older and older and older. Down you go, Doctor. Down, down, down the years."  
Finally the convulsions ended. The Doctor was no longer sitting in the wheelchair.  
The Master crouched down in front of the chair while The Angel cried into her hands, unable to look

"Doctor." the Master said  
A tiny creature with big eyes and a large dome like head, peered out from the otherwise empty clothes. The master looked back at the camera

"Received and understood, Miss Jones?" he asked as the broadcast ended.

The Doctor sat inside a birdcage, his eyes trained on Angel who looked dead off her feet. She had bags under her eyes and was rather pale. The doors opened and Master entered immediately going to Angel's side making sure she was alright. This surprised the Doctor, he had been watching the Master rather closely and he would say that he didn't want to do this any more.  
"Tomorrow, they launch. We're opening up a rift in the Braccatolian space. They won't see us coming. It kind of scary." the Master said  
"Then stop." the Doctor stated  
"Once the Empire is established, and there's a new Gallifrey in the heavens, maybe then it stops. The drumming. The never ending drumbeat. Ever since I was a child. I looked into the vortex. That's when it chose me. The drumming, the call to war. Can't you hear it? Listen, it's there now. Right now. Tell me you can hear it, Doctor. Tell me."  
"It's only you."  
"Good." he said quietly  
A sphere entered  
"Tomorrow, the war. Tomorrow we rise, never to fall." it said  
"You see?" he gestured to the sphere "I'm doing it for them. You should be grateful. After all, you love them so very, very much." he moved and sat at the table beside Angel "I took Angel to Utopia. I took her to see the stars. Isn't that right, sweetheart?" he grabbed her hand while looking at her worried  
"Trillions of years into the future, to the end of the universe." Angel said with a dull voice making both time lords look at her with concern  
"Tell him what you saw." the Master pushed softly playing with her hair  
"Dying. Everything dying. The whole of creation was falling apart, and I thought, there's no point. No point to anything. Not ever."  
" And it's all your fault." he smirked at the The Doctor though his smirk didn't hold as much malice as it used to, in fact if you looked close enough you would see his lip trembling slightly when you looked back at his wife. "You should have seen it, Doctor. Furnaces burning. The last of humanity screaming at the dark. All that human invention that had sustained them across the eons. It all turned inwards. They cannibalised themselves."  
"We made ourselves so pretty." the female sphere said  
"Regressing into children. But it didn't work. The universe was collapsing around them. My masterpiece, Doctor. A living Tardis, strong enough to hold the paradox in place, allowing the past and the future to collide in infinite majesty."  
"But you're changing history. Not just Earth, the entire universe." the Doctor argued  
"I'm a Time Lord. I have that right."  
"But even then, why come all this way just to destroy?"  
"We come backwards in time all to build a brand new empire lasting one hundred trillion years." the sphere informed  
"With me as their master. Time Lord and humans combined. Haven't you always dreamt of that, Doctor? Human race, greatest monsters of them all. Night, then."

The Master helped Angel up and left the room with the sphere following.

The Master held Angel in her sleep, gazing at her sadly as she whimpered. He didn't know what was wrong with her. She had been like this for a few weeks, putting on a brave face and acting as if nothings wrong. He could feel her pain through their bond, though not just pain, despair and sorrow. He took a chance and delved into her mind as she slept. He was horrified to discover that is wife miscarried a child, their child. He didn't even know she was pregnant. He laid down and held her close, silent tear making their way down his cheeks for the loss of his unborn baby.

The Master entered the room dressed in a silk dressing gown and woke up the Doctor  
Guess what." he smirked

"Citizens of Earth, rejoice and observe." the Master's voice came through the loudspeaker  
Guards brought Martha in. Clive, Francine and Tish were already there on one side. and Jack on the other with Angel sitting at the table look slightly better that before. As Martha got close to the Master who was standing near his wife and the Doctor's cage, Martha gave her friend a small smile  
"Your teleport device," the Master stated "in case you thought I'd forgotten."  
Martha took out the vortex manipulator and tossed it to him "And now, kneel..." she did "Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe. Are we ready?"  
"The fleet awaits your signal." a man replied "Rejoice!"  
"Three minutes to align the black hole converters. Counting down!" he flicked a switch and count down started "I never could resist a ticking clock. My children, are you ready?" The Master asked  
"We will fly and blaze and slice. We will fly and blaze and slice." thousands o sphere chanted

"At zero, to mark this day, the child Martha Jones, will die. My first blood. Any last words? No?" he looked at the Doctor before turning to Martha "Such a disappointment, this one. Days of old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the time vortex. This one's useless!" he glared at her "Bow your head. And so it falls to me, as Master of all, to establish from this day, a new order of Time Lords. From this day forward..."

Martha stared to laugh  
"What. What's so funny?" the Master questioned  
"A gun." Martha smirked  
"What about it?"  
"A gun in four parts?" she asked  
"Yes, and I destroyed it." Master grinned  
"A gun in four parts scattered across the world? I mean, come on, did you _really_ believe that?" Martha scoffed  
"What do you mean?" his grin falling  
"As if I would ask her to kill." the Doctor grasped the bars of his cage and smiled at his daughter who looked at him and smiled back slightly  
"Oh well, it doesn't matter. I've got her exactly where I want her."  
"But I knew what Professor Docherty would do. The Resistance knew about her son." Martha grinned "I told her about the gun, so she'd get me here at the right time."  
"Oh, but you're still going to die."  
"Don't you want to know what I was doing, travelling the world?"

"Tell me."  
"I told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words. I did just what the Doctor said. I went across the continents all on my own. And everywhere I went, I found the people, and I told them my story. I told them about the Doctor. And I told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor."  
"Faith and hope? Is that all?" the Master asked mockingly  
"No, because I gave them an instruction, just as the Doctor said." Martha stood recalling the Doctor's words about the countdown "I told them that if everyone thinks of one word, at one specific time..."  
"Nothing will happen. Is that your weapon? Prayer?"  
"Right across the world, in word, just one thought at one moment but with fifteen satellites." Martha grinned  
"What?" the Master faltered  
"The Archangel Network." Jack added

"A telepathic field binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time. And that word is... Doctor.!"  
The countdown hit zero and The Doctor and his cage started to glow.  
"Stop it." he looked at him horror "No, no, no, no, you don't.!" the Master yelled and looked around  
"Doctor. Doctor." Jack chanted  
"Doctor." Francine closed her eyes  
"Don..." the Master started but a large screen came on showing crowds of people all over the world chanting  
"Doctor. Doctor. Doctor."  
"Stop this right now. Stop it!"  
"Doctor." Angel whispered looking at her husband sadly  
"Doctor."  
"Doctor."  
"Doctor."  
The cage burst open and The Doctor was back looking like an old man.

"I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices." the Doctor said  
"I order you to stop!" the Master yelled  
Crowds still chanting 'Doctor'  
"The one thing you can't do. Stop them thinking." the Doctor, he levitated and changed into the normal appearance "Tell me the human race is degenerate now, when they can do this."  
Martha ran to her family and hugged them  
"No!" the Master fired the laser screwdriver at the Doctor, but he deflected it  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Angel whispered crying  
"Then I'll kill them." the Master aimed the screwdriver at the Joneses, but The Doctor stretched out his hand and the screwdriver flew from the Master's hand.

"You can't do this. You can't do it... It's not fair!" the Master cried  
"And you know what happens now." the Doctor said  
"No!" the Master backed up as the Doctor floated closer to him "No! No! No!"  
"You wouldn't listen..."  
"No!"  
"...Because you know what I'm going to say."  
"No." he curled into a feral position as the Doctor walked to him and wrapped his arms around him  
"I forgive you."  
"My children.!" the Master yelled  
"Protect the paradox. Protect the paradox. Protect the paradox." the Spheres came over the comm.,  
"Captain, the paradox machine!" the Doctor ordered  
"You men, with me! You stay here." Jack ran out the room with guards following  
The Doctor spotted the Master activating the manipulator, and grabbed it.  
"No!" he yelled and hen they were gone, only to return a few minutes later.

The ship rocked as the Paradox machine was destroyed

"Everyone get down! Time is reversing!" the Doctor yelled  
The Master was hanging onto some railings with his arm around Angel and the Doctor held onto Martha's hand as a bright light filled the room and faded back to the way it was. The Doctor jumped up and ran to the controls  
"The paradox is broken." he cheered "We've reverted back, one year and one day. Two minutes past eight in the morning." he flicked on the comm as the Master kissed a pale Angel's temple  
"This is UNIT Central." a man came over the comm "What's happened up there? We just saw the President assassinated."  
"You see?" he grinned looking around "Just after the President was killed, but just before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal. Planet Earth restored. None of it happened. The rockets, the terror. It never was."  
"What about the spheres?" Martha asked  
"Trapped at the end of the universe."  
"But I can remember it." Francine protested  
"We're at the eye of the storm. The only ones who'll ever know..." the Doctor stopped Mr. Jones "Oh, hello. You must be Mister Jones. We haven't actually met."  
The Master stood after whispering he was sorry to his wife and ran for the door just as Jack walked in.

"Whoa, big fella!" Jack grabbed him "You don't want to miss the party." he looked at one of the guards "Cuffs." he cuffed the Master and one of the guards grabbed Angel "So, what do we do with this one?"  
"We kill him." Mr. Jones said and glared at him and Angel  
"We execute him." Tish nodded  
"No, that's not the solution." the Doctor protested  
"Oh, I think so." Francine picked the gun off of the floor and aimed it at the Master. "Because all those... things, they still happened because of him. I saw them."  
"Go on. Do it." the Master taunted smirking but it fell when Angel whimpered and tried to get to him  
"Francine, you're better than him."  
The Doctor put his hand on hers and slowly lowered the gun so he could hug her before handing her to Martha  
"You still haven't answered the question. What happens to me? To her?" the Master nodded at Angel who had got the guard to let her go and was now standing beside him  
"You're my responsibility from now on. The only Time Lord and Lady left in existence. Not mention my only living daughter" he stroked her hair  
"Yeah, but you can't trust him." Jack said, he could trust Angel; that he knew. None of this was her fault, not that it stopped the Joneses from glaring and treating her like dirt.

"He's coming with us right...? He's my husband, I love him" Angel looked at her father pleading for him to let him come, her husband was a changed man, that didn't mean he was going to soft in front of people he basically tortured  
"You mean you're just going to keep me?" the Master looked horrified at the thought, he wanted it to be him and Angel. He didn't want her dad hanging over their shoulders  
"Mmm. If that's what I have to do. It's time to change. Maybe I've been wandering for too long. Now I've got someone to care for again." the Doctor grinned slightly.

Suddenly there were two gun shots and the Master and Angel stumbled into the Doctor's arms, he lay them both down gently. Jack looked over with everyone else and if he was being honest he wasn't that shocked to see Mr. Jones holding he gun, even though the man himself looked shocked  
"Put it down." he growled, he had no care for the Master, but Angel was a different story  
"There you go. I've got you. I've got you. Both of you" the Doctor soothed, though his mind was mostly on his dying daughter "I didn't see him"  
"Dying in your arms. Happy now?" the Master asked as her crawled over to Angel and held her  
"You're not dying. Don't be stupid. It's only a bullet. Just regenerate." the Doctor pleaded, the Master was still; in his mind a friend, and now he was his son-in-law  
"No." the Master said firmly, his eyes on Angel who looked t him sadly  
"One little bullet. Come on. For Angel" the Doctor pleaded  
"I guess you don't know me so well. I refuse."  
"Regenerate. Just regenerate. Please. Please! Just regenerate. Come on." Angel started to cry softly, knowing she was going to regenerate and her husband wasn't  
"Promise me something" the Master demanded as he looked into his old friends eyes

"Anything" the Doctor swore as he held his daughter

"Keep her safe and happy. She lost our baby" this caused Mr. Jones and the other members of the family to lower their heads in shame. They had been cruel to someone to had lost their child and they didn't deserve it. She had done nothing to them, she was only a target because it was easier to hurt her than her husband "She needs to know happiness again"

"I promise" the Doctor let out a sob

The Master looked at his dying wife with tears streaming down his face uncaring of any who saw them.

"I love you so much, Luna" he whispered in their tongue and kissed her for the last time before looking up at her father

"How about that. I win. Will it stop, Doctor? The drumming. Will it stop?" he asked before falling silent as he took his last breath  
"No!" the Doctor screamed, Angel then burst into a gold light during which she fell unconscious.

(Angel POV)

I woke up in a large bed, I looked around and noticed that I was in my room on the TARDIS. _Koschei_ I let out a soft cry, my husband was dead, never coming back. Was it because of me? Because I lost the baby? These thought plagued my mind before I got up and looked in the mirror. I gasped, I no longer had blonde hair, I had long red hair with a full fringe, I had chocolate brown eyes and full pink lips. I took of my clothes and looked in mirror my breasts were slightly smaller they were now a size 34D, I ran my now small manicured hands over my athletic yet curvaceous body and stopped at my bum that was now rounded and firm.

I opened my wardrobe and looked at the outfit the TARDIS gave me, it was a Sleeveless Chiffon Blouse with black short shorts and black sheer tights. She also gave me a pair of lace up ankle heels and black boyfriend blazer. To finish the look she gave me a red bow tie with matching red suspenders. I paint my long nails black, put on black eyeliner and mascara and painted my lips red before I stepped out into the console room while trying my hair up into high ponytail. I walked over and the TARDIS gave a brown sonic screwdriver with a red tip. I walked out the doors slowly still recovering from my regeneration. I walked over and saw my dad talking with Jack and Martha

"Hey" I whispered making them look at me, relief over took my father's face and he hugged me tightly

"I missed you Luna" he kissed my head

"Time was," Martha said, looking around at all the people "every single one of these people knew your name. Now they've all forgotten you."  
"Good." Dad nodded his arms still around me  
"Back to work." Jack said ducking under a railing  
"I really don't mind, though. Come with us." Dad said  
"I had plenty of time to think that past year, the year that never was, and I kept thinking about that team of mine. Like you said, Doctor, responsibility."  
"Defending the Earth. Can't argue with that." Dad grinned  
Dad took Jack's hand and exposed his vortex manipulator on his wrist.  
"Hey, I need that.!" Jack protested  
"I can't have you walking around with a time travelling teleport." he soniced it "You could go anywhere, twice. The second time to apologise."  
"And what about me? Can you fix that? Will I ever be able to die?" Jack asked  
"Nothing I can do. You're an impossible thing, Jack." I grinned slightly making Jack beam at me  
"Been called that before." he laughed "Sir. Ma'am s." he saluted us before turning but he stopped "But I keep wondering... What about aging? 'Cos I can't die but I keep getting older. The odd little grey hair, you know? What happens if I live for a million years?"  
"I really don't know." Dad shrugged  
"Okay, vanity." Jack laughed "Sorry. Yeah, can't help it. Used to be a poster boy when I was a kid living on the Boeshane Peninsula. Tiny little place. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. The Face of Boe, they called me." Dad and Martha looked at each other in stunned shock "Hmm. I'll see you." he turned and headed off, I quickly ducked under my dads arm and ran after him, my heels clicking along the pavement. Jack turned to see who it was just in time to catch me as I jumped into his arms

"Whoa!" he laughed

"Thank you. You know for listening to me that year. You didn't have too...you could have made me feel small and hurt, but you didn't. You talked to me and made me feel like not everyone was against me. So thank you" I turned to leave

but Jack pulled me back

"I'm glad I met you. You made it bearable." he laughed before handing me a bit a paper "It's my cell phone number, you know encase you need to talk about anything. Oh and here,"he also handed me a phone. It was a purple blackberry Q10 "See, Angel" he winked before kissing my cheek and leaving for good this time. I walked back to my dad see see him and Martha talking. I just caught the last part, it seemed she was leaving. I walked in and sat in the captains chair waiting for my dad. I read the instructions on how to use my phone and added Jack's number as well as the TARDIS' number. My dad walked in and kissed my head making me smile. He flicked a few switches before suddenly there was a large crash and the TARDIS shook from the impact. I looked up

"Daddy?" I looked at the large ship that was now embedded in the side of the TARDIS. Dad piked up the lifebelt with the name 'Titanic' on it

"What!?" my dad shouted and he stared at the ship in shock. 

**Thanks for reading once again. Angel now looks like Bella Throne and is wearing this; untitled_829/set?id=152366910**


End file.
